The Beauty of Eternal Love
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Emily has been feeling depressed due to not being as fast and strong as Caitlin, but when she returns home one night after saving Caitlin's life, she apologizes to Thomas for her behavior. Instead of being upset, Thomas embraces Emily with the beauty of eternal love.


Depression is one of the worst feelings one could ever feel. It can effect somebodies thoughts, behavior, feelings and sense of well-being. Emily was no stranger to depression; she had suffered endless pain and sadness during the darkest years of her life when she was bullied relentlessly by Gordon and James, thus causing her to take the wrong track to becoming the very thing she was desperate to stop. The very thing was tormented by for years. Herself.

Although she was eventually freed from the torture chamber by her beloved Thomas, and started to rebuild her life, there was still one permanent scar that stuck with her. A low self-esteem. After suffering so much torment from Gordon and James, Emily's self-esteem and confidence had been shattered completely. She felt worthless, with everyday passing she wished she could disappear, she became convinced that her appearance was terrible, everything was once so proud of, she saw as negatives.

Nowadays, Emily's life was usually happier than she ever could have imagined. She had restored herself and become who she was always meant to be; herself, and she received the love of her life, her hero, her savior, her cobalt star, Thomas. Thomas gave her more happiness and love than Emily could ever ask for. But even with Thomas' eternal love, Emily still felt depressed on some occasions. Although she had put an end to being mean and bossy to others, she still felt the need to be the best at everything. She made many attempts in the past to prove she was better than Gordon and James, but each attempt failed miserably. It was because of those failures that, to this day, Emily would always try to prove her abilities, but become upset when she wasn't able to.

Recently, Emily had suffered from this depression once again. She had broken down on the Main Line and Caitlin almost collided with her. She asked if Caitlin could push her out of the way, but Caitlin left her behind, leaving poor Emily feeling very hopeless. Fortunately Caitlin returned for her and brought her to the Steamworks. Along the way, they encountered Connor and he challenged Caitlin to a race. The speed, the thrill, Emily was amazed and wished she could be streamlined just like Caitlin, but Victor politely told her there was no way they could change her shape, and she was great just the way she was.

However Emily didn't think she was. She felt that Caitlin was better than her at everything, she felt that she would never be as amazing as Caitlin, even though Caitlin told her she was brilliant and could do many things she never got to. But that didn't make Emily feel any better, not even Marion or her beloved Thomas could cheer her up. At Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines tried to cheer her up, but instead she just sunk back into her berth. Thomas once again tried his hardest to help her, but to no avail, she told him that he couldn't help her and that if she was streamlined then she would be better off, but instead she was weak, slow, ugly and worthless.

It was one of the few things that nearly made Thomas cry. It wasn't just because she berated her abilities and appearance, but because she refused all of his attempts to help her. Every other time she got depressed, he was always able to cheer her up, every time she was depressed, she always wanted him to cheer her up. Emily's happiness was more important to Thomas then anything. After he stopped Gordon and James from bullying Emily, Thomas made it his solemn vow to ensure his beautiful emerald angel never had to suffer such pain and sadness. Unfortunately it was a goal far from the reaches of reality.

Thomas sat in Tidmouth Sheds, waiting for Emily to return, hopefully she would have cheered up, or at the very least let him cheer her up. He heard Emily's whistle and waited in suspense for her to appear. To Thomas' surprise, and also great relief, Emily puffed onto the turntable wearing the biggest smile he had seen from her in ages.

"Hello, Tommy!" she said cheerfully, still with the happiest smile ever, the smile Thomas loved more than anything. It was as if she was never depressed at all.

"Eh, h-hello, Emily," stammered Thomas, as Emily, still smiling, backed down into the berth beside him. "You feeling better?"

Emily giggled lightly before she finally answered. "Yes I am."

At that moment, Thomas thought he was going to burst with happiness, his sweet, beloved Emily was back to normal again, but he started to wonder what made her cheer up. "Then, what made you feel better?"

So Emily told Thomas what had happened. Earlier that day, Emily made a delivery to Ulfstead Castle, she met Caitlin there, being looked over. As Emily was making her way back down the steep hill, she suddenly heard Caitlin crying for help. Caitlin was coming down the hill directly behind Emily, and her brakes had failed, so she couldn't do anything to stop herself. Emily braced herself for the eventual collision, but since they were both moving, they both stayed on the tracks. However that presented an even bigger problem. Since Caitlin was going faster than Emily, and since she couldn't stop, she was now pushing Emily down the hill at high speed. Desperate to slow Caitlin down, Emily applied her brakes with as much strength as she could muster. But, even with Emily's brakes, Caitlin was still propelling them forward with no sign of slowing down. Even so, with amazing determination, Emily refused to give up, she was going to stop Caitlin or develop a wheel flat in the process. Finally, after racing a great distance, Emily stopped Caitlin and in turn, restored her confidence.

Thomas sat in his berth listening to Emily tell her tale. He had done some dangerous stunts like that before, but he was amazed by her bravery and determination. What she had done, was _the_ reason he loved her so much; she was willing to put herself at risk in order to save her friend from a terrible disaster. But then another question came to mind.

"So...does this mean you don't want to change your shape?"

Emily was then struck by the realization of what he meant. She remembered everything she had said to him, and she refused to let him help her. "Of course I don't want to," she replied, as tears started forming in her eyes, she had been so depressed she said all those things about herself without even considering how it would affect Thomas.

"Emily, I know you have a desire to be "better" every day, you want to prove to every one your abilities. But changing to be like someone else won't bring happiness! Even the one who seems like they have everything may have problems you didn't even think about. And you have something Caitlin doesn't have. You have me, and you know I would do anything to help you..."

Now Emily couldn't hold back her tears. "I'm sorry, Thomas, I'm so sorry...I know I said all those things to you, and I know you value my happiness more than anything, and I love you for that...but instead I pushed you away and stopped you from doing anything to help me...I don't even want to think about how I made you feel...I'm so sorry, Thomas..." weeped Emily, all she hoped for was Thomas somehow forgiving her.

Without saying a word, Thomas moved out of the shed and towards the turntable in front of the shed. Emily was surprised and terrified; was he going to leave her forever? Had she caused him too much pain to forgive her? She called to him as he moved away. "Thomas…T-Thomas, come back…please?"

Thomas said nothing, slowly moving to the turntable and rotating to face her. The look in his eyes was a sight Emily had seen countless times before. Free of pain, hurt and sorrow - instead it was full of tenderness, care, compassion and love. No matter how many times Emily had seen this expression, her heart always melted from seeing the true depths of his love; it was clear to her that he wasn't upset with her. He was utterly in love with her, and she was in love with him.

Slowly, Thomas moved forwards towards Emily. The emerald engine couldn't do anything but tremble, as she looked into Thomas' hypnotic eyes - as always she was helpless to do anything, but just like always, she never had any intentions of responding - she had no reason to, nothing else mattered except for the both of them, lost in love.

Thomas softly pressed his buffers against hers, and gently pushed her to the back of the shed, making sure to hold as close to him and as gently as he could. Once again, Emily made no attempt to try and stop him. Not once had she looked away from his eyes. Her eyes now matched his, as it was now clear how much they both loved each other, and how much they cared for each other.

"...Tommy..." whispered Emily, blushing delicately.

"...Emily..." Thomas whispered back, blushing as well, "...you're everything an angel could be, the vision of beauty. The gleam in your eyes is what keeps me alive and the minor sound of your sweet voice is enough to make my heart rejoice. You will always have a special place in my heart forever. You're the most beautiful engine in the world, you are my love, you are my world and you are my beautiful angel..."

Emily was once again at a loss for words and as Thomas started to kiss her face she began to weep from the intense love he was giving her. How could she have thought that changing her appearance would solve all of her problems? Everything she needed in life was with her all along, her precious Thomas was everything she could ever ask for. He gave her strength, courage, warmth, security, but most of all, after so many years of fear and pain, Thomas had blessed her with love and affection.

"Oh, Emily..." murmured Thomas, "no matter how much you may doubt yourself, you will always be perfect to me, just the way you are...I will always love you, Emily...you're my queen, my goddess, but most of all...you're my beautiful emerald angel..."

Then, Thomas closed his eyes and carefully moved even closer to her. Slowly, Emily moved forwards as well, until finally, after what felt like the greatest eternity ever, their soft lips met and intertwined them in a lovely, deeply powerful moment of passion that could never be broken - the most passionate and loving kiss they had ever shared. In that instant, everything was perfect again - Emily felt everything she was depressed about over the last few days, be completely erased from her memory - she was whole, and perfect, she truly felt like an angel, the most beautiful beings in existence, just as Thomas had always depicted her as. She was his emerald angel, and she would always have her Thomas to love her unconditionally.

"...I love you, Thomas...my handsome cobalt star..."

"...Oh, Emily...my beautiful emerald angel...I love you too...and I always will..."

As if they were drawn together like magnets, they kissed each other once again, with equally growing passion, just like the last one. Emily opened her mouth, letting her tongue delicately rub against Thomas' soft lips, begging for safe passage. Thomas, without having any second thought, obliged instantly, allowing their tongues to meet and let Thomas and Emily savior the delicious taste of the other's warm mouths, while they both moaned unabashedly in deep pleasure, as the rest of their surroundings had no significance.

Emily slowly opened her eyes halfway and saw Thomas' handsome face in content and pleasure, as she wrapped her tongue around his, making him moan even loader. She closed her eyes and sighed heavenly, Thomas was her star, always shining brightly, bringing happiness to her and others. He was her cobalt star, and Emily was so happy that the sweetest and most handsome engine in the world was all hers.

Soon Thomas pulled his tongue away from Emily's tongue. Emily realized what he was going to do. She reached her tongue out further and felt Thomas' mouth close around her tongue, delicately holding it as he began to gently suck upon it and kiss it. Emily moaned with passion, as Thomas gently raked her tongue with his teeth, as he had occasionally done so since the night of their one year anniversary. She started to use his technique upon him, making him moan as well. Finally, Emily stopped and kissed him deeply, her tongue gently entwining with his again as she kissed him, causing Thomas to sigh in pleasure as he kissed her back.

Outside the sheds, the other engines had all returned to find the two lovers making sweet love to each other. They couldn't bring it upon themselves to interrupt such a beautiful moment, so they all silently agreed to sleep elsewhere and leave Thomas and Emily in peace.

Throughout the night, to the very early hours of the morning, Thomas and Emily continued embracing each other with their love. They exchanged long and passionate kisses, on the lips, on their cheeks, on their tongues, while they battled for dominance in their mouths. Tidmouth Sheds was filled with the beautiful sounds of two engines who were utterly and eternally in love, as this was the most passionate and beautiful night that Thomas and Emily ever had. This was the beauty of eternal love...

* * *

Happy New Year to everybody, my first story of 2016, and as I promised it's my *Best Engine Ever* story, more accurately the aftermath to said episode. Oh man, I have so much planned for this year, my *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure* story, *Thomas and Emily's Relationship*, I know you guys have been waiting for so long on that one, but I have some really good ideas for it, especially for *The Great Discovery* when I get to that part of the story. But that's not all I have planned, there was also the poll I posted on what story you guys wanted to see first, and the winner was *Sleep Whistling*, so stay tuned for that, as well as *Fishy Situations*, and finally another story that I have in store:) So look forward to them and more, please leave a review and I will see you all next time with *Sleep Whistling*


End file.
